Esprits mal placés
by Taiji92
Summary: Personne ne vous a jamais dit que vous aviez l'esprit mal placé ? Ou les idées mal placées ? Non ? Menteurs. En tout cas, on le dit souvent à Matt... Rating T,POV diverses. *Chapitre 4 en ligne*
1. Point de vue

Alors Disclamer : Oba et Obata mais quelqu'un en doutait-il réellement ?

Pairing : ça aussi c'est une fausse question : les M&M's évidemment...

Rating : voilà, ça c'est une vraie question, j'ai mis T, mais ça pourrait changer... x3

Donc voilà le premier d'une série que je posterai au fur et à mesure que je les retrouverai (ne me demandez surtout pas comment je les ai perdus, je n'en sais rien!), et qui porte vous l'avez deviné sur la confusion provoquées par les mots.... niark, niark, niark.

Et merci à Haribo-chan qui m'a donné envie de ressortir des choses que je n'avais pas osé publier.^^

**Point de vue  
**

Matt déglutit difficilement, conscient du privilège qui était le siens. Il détailla, la gorge sèche, les muscles déliés courant sous la peau délicatement diaphane du jeune homme. Mello avait le regard brumeux, pleins de langueur, comme un félin assoupi et ronronnant de plaisir. Ses mains glissaient sur son corps, s'attardant sur certains endroits, puis repartant avec délicatesse, étalant sans vergogne le liquide poisseux qui le recouvrait…

Le rouquin pouvait imaginer sans aucun problème la chaleur monter en lui, détendant ses muscles les plus intimes, le submergeant de bonheur comme un brasier le réchauffant de l'intérieur. De fines gouttelettes de transpiration perlaient de son front enfiévré par les bouillonnements délicieux que lui apportait l'ambiance moite et magnifiques yeux noirs de l'ange se fixèrent dans ceux, vaguement troubles, du rouquin, fascinants et euh… surpris ?

« Matt… depuis quand tu bave en me mattant dans mon bain ?

- Euh… depuis que tu prends des bains je crois.

- Passe-moi le gel douche crétin !

- Tiens, tantouse. »

**End**

Avouez-le vous vous êtes fait avoir...xD

Et n'oubliez pas, si vous ne postez pas de reviews, Mello et Matt seront tristes !


	2. Leçon de vie

Disclamer : Oba, Ohbata.  
Auteur : Taiji92.  
Une petite suite concoctée à l'occasion d'un jeu stupide : choisissez deux personnages et un sujet au hasard (Je ne vous raconte pas la galère parfois, exemple : "Watari, Weddy -régime" D: )  
Mais ici... :3 

* * *

Mello s'ennuyait ferme ce jour-là, comme absolument tous les autres d'ailleurs. Il avait pillé la cuisine -s'était fait jeter dehors-, avait lancé des craies -s'était fait coller-, avait fait le mur, et s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un placard à balais "pour réfléchir à ses bêtises". Bref, super journée.

Il commençait à penser qu'on l'y avait oublié lorsqu'il entendit soudain des éclats de voix, deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien.

"Le plus important Near, disait L, c'est de ne pas avoir peur d'en prendre trop d'en la bouche, y'a pas de risque que tu t'étouffe..."

Mello resta interdit, c'était quoi cette discussion encore ? ô_è Les joues rouges de honte il tendit l'oreille :

"...bien sûr ça va te couler dans la gorge, mais c'est bon pour la santé, parce que ça ne touchera du coup pas les dents... Oui tu peux utiliser ta langue, elle va devenir vraiment gluante par contre, c'est pas top... hein ? Si je le fais aussi ? Oui sinon je ne pourrais pas t'en parler de manière aussi détaillée. Par contre, Watari était furieux lorsqu'il l'a découvert, tu sais il est très conservateur, et il avait aussi peur que j'attrape... oui, c'est vraiment horrible comme maladie, et puis il disait toujours "les médecins font ce qu'il peuvent, mais il n'y a rien à faire contre la connerie et la décadence humaine. Un jour tu regrettera ton comportement décadent", évidemment il avait raison..."

Mello explosa et ouvrit grand la porte en hurlant d'une voix paniquée :

"JE ME MOQUE DE CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENTRE VOUS, MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI EN DEHORS DE CA ! JE VEUX PAS DE "MST" MOI !"

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. L annonça tranquillement:

"Je montrai à Near comment manger un sucre d'orge sans toucher ses dents, de manière à éviter les caries."

"Mais on peut aussi aborder l'autre sujet si tu veux, statua Near, tu veux en parler peut-être ?"

...

Une seule leçon de cette journée : n'interprétez pas, demandez le sujet directement. Mello devait l'appliquer avec ferveur tout au long de sa courte vie… 

* * *

Le sujet était : "L, Near -Sucre d'orge".

:3

Alors, ça vous a plu ? XD


	3. Secret d'initiés

Disclamer : Oba, Ohbata.  
Auteur : Taiji92.  
Le sujet a été donné par Lulu Murdoc, je la remercie bien fort :D  
Traitement plus sérieux que d'habitude j'en conviens, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi :l

* * *

** Secret d'initiés**

Il est des choses que l'on peut dire avec poésie, avec délicatesse; une expérience racontée peut se passer de mots trop crûs.  
Ou on peut la partager, pour la transmettre avec plaisir...

Ils sont cachés, seuls au monde. Un peu de fébrilité les étreint, quand une fermeture éclair glisse et révèle leur secret à venir. Cylindrique, clair, fragile.  
Pour Matt, ou pour Near, tenir l'objet du délit, d'une main légère. Dressé vers le ciel, objet de désir et de damnation.  
Un peu de mal, pour un bonheur passager, pour un frisson, un entre-temps, une communion brûlante...

Matt prend entre ses lèvres ce qu'il ne peut nommer devant les adultes sans s'attirer des reproches, ce qui occupe son souffle ténu.  
Un éclat brillant dans les yeux de l'autre, une demande pressante.  
- A ton tour, souffle le roux, avec un regard complice.  
Et l'albinos de prendre, à son tour, l'objet du délit entre ses lèvres roses et innocentes.  
Un hoquet, Near tousse, mais n'abandonne pas, il veut savoir, comprendre...  
C'est interdit; ils s'en moquent.

Mello sait où ils sont, cachés, bien cachés pour leur petit plaisir...

Mais pas question de dénoncer, même son ennemi juré. Il y a des choses que l'on ne dit pas, tout simplement, des coups bas qui ne se font pas...  
De sa retraite sur le toit ouest, derrière le mur des cuisines, il peut voir s'élever la fumée de leurs cigarettes...

**End**

* * *

Sujet : Matt &Near -Cigarette.  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce style ? sérieusement ?  
En attendant... JE VOUS CHALLENGE ! Donnez-moi les sujets que vous souhaitez sous la forme [nom de personnage]+[nom de personnage]+[sujet]  
J'attends vos idées :D (qui j'en suis sûre vont me poser problème...XD je vous fais confiance)


	4. Coup de Soleil

disclaimer : death note, Ohba, Obata. (gavée des disclaimer )

note : merci à Juishi (guest), pour ses suggestions sans lesquelles vous attendriez toujours. À propos de ta suggestion "tutu", je serais curieuse de savoir quel genre de sous-entendu tu ferais avec ça xD merci pour ta review :D

Désire Printanier

Le printemps était la plus belle des saisons estimait Mello. C'était celle où les oiseaux chantaient sous les fenêtres, cible idéal pour son lance-pierre, et où toutes les créatures de la nature enfièvrée se rapprochaient dans une parfaite harmonie. Le mot harmonie avait chez Mello le meme sens qu'un gros mot me direz-vous, et trouvait en lui moins de résonance que le lance-pierre.

Cependant, ce temps magnifique lui plaisait à cause d'un effet merveilleux : celui de faire sortir de l'ombre cette tête rouge, un rouge qui prenait feu au soleil. Flamboyant. La couleur première de sa peau blanche, témoignage des longs mois d'hiver, s'en irait bientôt laissant la place à un rouge soutenu : son "bronzage" (écrevisse) en quelques sortes. Et Mello sourirai, entre joie et rire, narquois, heureux de le voir mais moqueur de cette teinte clownesque.

Alors Mello entrouvrirait les lèvres, ses dents étincelants dans la lumière un bref instant avant de se refermer sur sa proie rougie, si rouge... Mello mordrait, laissant la marque profonde de ses dents de fauve sur la chaire délicate : une marque pour le clamer siens, mu par le désir coupable d'être seul possesseur de l'objet du délit- et tant pis pour les autres. Oui il le dévorerait sensuellement comme un fruit défendu... Et Matt de murmurer l'air de rien :

"- Ça t'avais manqué les fraises hein Mello ...?

- Oh oui..."

Un sourire carnassier se peint sur le visage du blond et Mello ne regarde plus les fraises, mais une autre tête rouge. Matt déglutis...

hmm hmm x)

vives les fraises, j'espère que tout était clair ;)


End file.
